Dealing
by SKaylor95
Summary: This is how i see both Mark and Lexie in the next episode.


**Grey's belongs to Shonda and ABC. **

LPOV

I slammed his door behind me and raced to the elevator. I could feel the break coming on rather quickly so I pushed the down button urgently before the metal doors slid open and I jumped in. I began pushing the "door close" button repeatedly and didn't stop once the doors slid shut. Finally letting out the sob that was building up in my chest, I slid against the wall and sank to the floor.

MPOV

_Dammit! How did this happen again? Why did I break the news that way? "Callie's pregnant". God I'm such an idiot! _

Pacing back and forth across the small entryway I prayed that the door would open and she would come back. But as the clock above the oven hit fifteen minutes since she had stormed out I was strongly losing hope. The pain in my chest was reaching an unbearable level and my legs were weakening. I backed up against the wall and sunk to the floor, head in my hands.

LPOV

It hurt like hell to get up the next day. Not only was my head pounding from the copious amounts of tequila I drank last night but the pain in my chest, that I had managed to numb with said tequila last night, was back with full force.

Luckily I wasn't naked, nor was I in Alex's bed. But the realization that there wasn't a warm body pressed against mine made the corners of my eyes sting with tears.

Before I could let myself break down again I got up. I needed to shower and get dressed and be at the hospital in an hour and a half. While stripping down in the bathroom I turned on the shower. Staring at myself in the mirror I could see the parts of my appearance that would be the hardest to cover up. My eyes had huge bags under them. The black color of them made them more noticeable. My hair was a tangled mess from all of the tossing and turning I had done that night. But the most noticeable was the devastated expression that I couldn't seem to get off of my face.

Sighing, I stepped under the spray of the shower and let the warm water beat the knots from my shoulders. I let the tears out again. They mixed with the water and washed down the drain. Just like my relationship. That thought alone caused my shoulders to slump and a sob escaped my throat before I could stop it. And just as I was about to sink down to the floor of the shower and let it all out Meredith called my name from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Lex, I know you didn't want to talk about it when you came here last night, but do you want to talk now?"

"Um, maybe later. I have to be in for rounds soon,"

"Okay, I'm here if you need me," she told me before I heard her footsteps grow fainter.

MPOV

I really didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. I had hoped and prayed that it had all been a horrible nightmare, but when I reached out instinctively in the morning and grasped cold sheets I knew that it was real. Sighing I worked through my morning routine on autopilot. What I did notice was that I didn't have to wait to brush my teeth because Lexie was blow-drying her hair. I didn't need to make extra toast and oatmeal because she always ate mine. And I didn't have to rush to get into work because we had some fun in the shower. Oh how I missed shower fun with Lexie.

When I got into the hospital I was greeted with a sour look form Derek. So Lexie had gone there when she left. Lexie went to Meredith's house-Meredith's house where Alex and Avery both lived. The very thought of her getting into another man's bed made my skin crawl. Swallowing the bile in my throat I gave Derek a curt nod before trying to brush past him

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast. I take it you told her?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I growled.

"Funny, that's exactly what she said last night before she almost ran my wife over in her haste to get upstairs,"

"I don't want to talk about what she did when she went home!" I tried to get past him again but he wouldn't let me past.

"She didn't do that again I promise. The only men she saw last night were named Ben and Jerry," he told me with a stern look.

Okay. That was good. She didn't sleep with them. That made me feel a little better.

"Look, I'm glad that she didn't sleep with them, but I still don't want to—I cant—talk about this, man. I'm barely holding it together as is. I'll break," I was really trying to get him to understand how much talking would hurt.

"Okay, man. Just hold on. I don't think this is the end for you." He told me before walking off.

LPOV

I just couldn't concentrate today! I would find myself thinking about my bleak future instead of charting. It took me three tries to put in catheter because I couldn't see through my tears. To say that man wasn't pleased would be an understatement.

I was leaning against a wall near the newborn babies and thinking about how Mark will have a child in there soon when Meredith pulled me around a corner and into a supply closet.

"Okay, I'm don't waiting. You've been screwing up all day because of what happened and Derek wont tell me what is happening even though I know he knows so you have to tell me right now!" she commanded.

"Mer, I can't talk about it! I can't hold myself together and I haven't even said it out loud. I will break if I say it out loud."

"Okay then. I'm going to say some things and ask some things and I just need you to nod. Can you do that?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I saw Callie and Arizona and Mark with an OB yesterday. I know that Callie was a no-show all day and that Mark kept skipping out on consults because he got paged a lot and Arizona told Teddy that she was having Mark's baby. So I can only assume that Callie and Mark slept together and she got pregnant. Did I get any of that wring?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. And I'm assuming that he told you last night at dinner."

I nodded.

"Did he cheat on you?"

I shook my head again.

"Is this because you're still not ready?"

I was about to nod again when I shook my head. Finally letting the tears fall I sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you know what he said to me? When we broke up the first time?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"He said that Sloan was his last chance at a family. He didn't even see me as a chance as having a family. And last night he had the same expression on his face. He doesn't even see a future with me. He was so happy because he had secured a family. I'm still just a thing right now; something he knows isn't going anywhere. But I thought we were going somewhere!" I sobbed. "And I'm so insanely jealous I can barely think strait!"

"Lex, you know they're just friends. He love—"

"I know that! But she got his baby! I can marry him and spend the rest of forever with him but she will always have his baby!" and that just brought on more tears. And as I sobbed Mer held me. I really didn't see how I was going to get over this.

MPOV

Man I had to get my head back into the game today. I have spent the entire day in my office—yeah most people don't even know I have one—looking through my phone at pictures of Lexie and me. As quickly as I made my twentieth shot into the trashcan from my desk I stood up. I needed to clear my head. A walk around the hospital would help. Or I could go to the roof, maybe jump off of it. Nah, there isn't a 100% chance that I would die and then that would be a huge mess to clean up and lots more pain to add onto my already aching heart.

I was just rounding the corner to the maternity ward when I heard sobbing. Resting my back against the wall I waited for a recognizable voice.

"Then what is it?" Meredith asked.

"Do you know what he said to me? When we broke up the first time?" It was LExie sobbing.

Something caused her to continue.

"He said that Sloan was his last chance at a family. He didn't even see me as a chance as having a family. And last night he had the same expression on his face. He doesn't even see a future with me. He was so happy because he had secured a family. I'm still just a thing right now; something he knows isn't going anywhere. But I thought we were going somewhere!" she sobbed some more. "And I'm so insanely jealous I can barely think strait!"

"Lex, you know they're just friends. He love—" Meredith tried but she Lexie cut her off.

"I know that! But she got his baby! I can marry him and spend the rest of forever with him but she will always have his baby!" and with that she broke down into another round of sobs and I had to get out of there.

Turning on my heel I walked as fast as I could away from he tears. Lexie sobbing had always torn at my heart but I had done this. It was my fault that she was crying and every tear that fell from her eyes felt like another stab to my heart with a rusty scalpel.

But what she had said was plaguing my mind. She was jealous of Callie? She wanted my baby? She thought that I didn't want a future with her? And just like that an idea came to my mind. I was going to get her back, because I wanted nothing more that to have forever with her. I wanted every day for the rest of forever to be saturated in everything "Lexie". And she was going to know that—soon.

LPOV

After my breakdown with Meredith I just needed to go home.

"Mer, do you think you could convince the chief to give me the afternoon off?" I asked her while wiping the tears from my face.

"Um, yeah. Just come with me and don't wipe the tears just yet. He can't handle emotional women." She tried to lighten the mood.

Knocking on the door to his office she pulled me into the Chief's office.

"Look at her face. Can you have that at your hospital? No you can't. Send her home." She told him.

"I really wish I could but Dr. Grey has a meeting to go to. Someone from Hopkins." He grunted.

"H—hop—Hopkins?" I stuttered. What would they want with me? I hadn't sent in an application or anything.

"Yes, Dr. Harper Avery enjoyed your memory skills and told the Surgical Department or Hopkins. They want to discuss salary,"

"Um, Okay. Where are they?" I managed to squeak out.

MeredithPOV

I walked quickly down the hallway in search of my husband. Spotting him coming out of an office I had never seen before I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a supply closet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't for me to tell? I take it you spoke to her?" he asked me.

"Yes, but she's not upset for the reasons you think. He basically told her he doesn't see a future with her. Thank god Hopkins wants her. Maybe a little space will be good for her," I spoke, more to myself than to Derek.

"Wait, what? She's leaving? But, no! Mark will lose it without her!"

"Maybe he should have thought about that before he called Sloan's baby his FINAL chance at having a family! Or before he basically said the same thing about Callie's baby last night" I shouted at him.

"He said that?" Derek asked.

"Yes. And I don't want you defending him. I'm calling post-it. Lexie is your post-it sister. And I'm your post-it wife. You are not allowed to take his side." I stated firmly.

But my words were unnecessary because he seemed to be seething.

"Am I allowed to punch him in the face? Does that go against any post-it ruled?"

"Nope"

MPOV

Derek had just left my office after I assured him that I had a plan to get her back. I was in a sort of limbo now I guess. I had everything set up, but I would have to wait for a couple of hours. And the limbo that I was in caused my nerves to be on edge.

But even with my sensed heightened I didn't expect Derek to storm back into my office and punch me in the face!

"What the hell, man?" I shouted.

"You had to say that to her? Really? She's like my sister! You've really screwed every one of my sisters now haven't you?" he yelled back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to her!"

"Oh, so you didn't tell her that Sloan was your last chance at a child?" he asked, anger seeping through his every word.

"What does Sloan have to do with anything?"

"When Sloan was here, you told Lexie that Sloan's baby was your last chance at a family. That really stuck with Lexie. And now she thinks you don't want a future with her. I've watched as you screwed over every one of my sisters but this is too much! I thought you had changed. And Mer's right. It's a great thing that she's leaving. Some space is what she needs!"

"She thinks I don't want a future with her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, can you blame her? With everything that's happened, it's a wonder she doesn't think you'll pay her the next morning!" okay he did not just accuse me of treating her like a prostitute! That disgusting, rude, assho—wait!

"She's leaving?" I screamed.

"Yeah, good thing too. Maybe now she'll finally move on!"

"No! She can't leave! I love her! I need her!" I shouted. Before he could say anything I was running out of my office and down the hallway. I ad to get to Lexie!

LPOV

Wow, Hopkins had just offered me a shit-ton of money to continue my residency with them. And Baltimore would be an amazing place to live. And it would be a great experience. But I would miss everyone terribly. I had grown so close to Meredith lately and, in association, Derek. And I was actually being respected by Christina. Plus there was Jackson and April and Alex—all good friends that I would miss too. And then there was Mark. As good as it would be to get away for a while I didn't know if I wanted to sever all ties forever. Because—stupidly enough—I had wanted a future with him. And it would be completely on me if I were to choose Hopkins. It would be my decision that would forever put that future out of my dreams forever. I didn't know if I could do that.

I was just approaching the elevator. The Chief had indeed given me the afternoon to "contemplate". _He's probably just kissing my ass in hopes that I stay. _I pressed the button again and again and flashes of the night before flooded my mind. Gasping at the pain I stopped pushing it and grabbed my chest, surely there was some sort of physical damage to my chest. There had to be a scar where my heart was ripped out, right?

"Lex," Oh no. Not that voice. I can't handle him right now. Just don't acknowledge his presence and all will be fine.

"Lexie, please listen to me for a second," he tried again but I stood my ground. _I will not urn around, I will not turn around._ I chanted in my head like a mantra.

"Lexie," he sighed and touched my shoulder. Damn his touch! I was turning involuntarily. And then I was looking into the blue pools of his eyes. And crap! His eyes always made my heart flutter. Wait my heart was back? My chest didn't hurt anymore, that was odd.

"What?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Can we just talk? Please?" he pleaded with me. And shit! I couldn't say no. My head was nodding without my permission and then he pulled me into a supply closet. Man I had seen enough of those for a lifetime.

"Lex, I need you to answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Do you think I don't love you?"

I shook my head.

"Do you love me?"

I nodded.

He sighed and asked, "Do you think I don't want a future with you?"

I was startled by that one. Was Meredith taking information back to Mark after she got it out of me? No. She probably told Derek and he probably told Mark.

I nodded.

"Okay, are you transferring to Hopkins?"

"I—I—I don't know" I sighed, "I was on my way home to think about it," I told him.

"Lexie, before you make a decision you have to know that I do want you. I want you forever and I'm really sorry that Callie is pregnant and I'm really sorry this isn't the first child of mine to come into my life. But there is no way in hell that I don't want a future with you. I want everything with you! Marriage, babies, porch swings, gray hair and grandbabies. You can't make this decision without knowing that,"

"But you said—"

"I know what I said. And I'm sorry that it came out wrong and I didn't' mean any of it!" he walked towards me and grabbed my upper arms like a child.

"I know that this will be hard. I know that you will want to run at some points. Hell, I'll probably want to run at some points. But I want to fight with you—fight _for_ you—because I'm so desperately in love with you that it physically hurts to be away from you. Please tell me tat you'll fight too. Because I cant lose you, Lex"

I thought about it. I thought about our entire relationship really. Chapter one—from "Teach Me" to grandbabies—hadnt ended so well. He went back to being a man-whore and I had a "non-feeling" relationship with Alex. And Chapter two—from a kiss in a bar to yet another baby—it could end now or this could be the moment that made us all the more strong. I could go to Hopkins, and he would probably sleep around some more. It would probably be the best decision I had ever made in terms of my career, but at what cost? I didn't want him to sleep with anyone but me for the rest of his life. I didn't want him to have more children with anyone that wasn't me. But if I left, he would eventually move on.

"Okay," I squeaked out.

"What?" he breathed.

"I said, 'I'll stay'. I'll fight with you. But you have to promise me no more babies!"

He laughed a little before he pulled me in for a hug. After what seemed like forever he pulled away and placed a chaste but amazing kiss on my lips. Pondering my last statement I decided I needed to change something.

"Well, no more babies unless you have them with me,"

And with that, he pulled me into a passionate kiss and we used the supply closet in the best way possible.

**Okay, needed to get that out of my brain. I cannot wait for Thursday. I need to see what happens next! But knowing Grey's it probably won't even mention it, just like they glossed over the end of 7x03. Ugh! Well, this made me feel better, hope it made all of you feel better!**

**XOXO,**

**SKaylor95**

**Review Please!**


End file.
